kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Game of Kyle
My Dream Game is based on the Roleplay and would have the main events in it. It will also have almost everything I can think of that I have ever wanted in one game. The main point of the Game is Creativity, It's all about Creativity. Estimated Unit Variety in the Game is around 20,000. Estimated Weapon Variety in the Game is around 100,000. Gameplay It will pretty much be a RTS/FPS Hybrid. The RTS mode will be like C&C or COH, and the FPS mode will be like Battlefield. Well Playing in the sky in the RTS camera you can select any Unit on the map that you own and then press a button to control them in FPS mode. FPS mode will also have a button so you can switch to a Over the shoulder View for those who like that view. My Favorite idea for the game and my main dream point in the game would be that it has a Army Customizer that you can make a vehical, or a soldier, or a building for a base, Etc. You would be able to use designes from other things and kinda have a mix of already exsiting designes, Or you could make it from scratch if you really want to (It will be as easy as it can be). The Main Game Menu Options would be: Campaign-Play through 35 missions about the Roleplay Skrimish-Play with up to 14 AI players (Friend or Foe) On a 2*2 Mile map To A Solar System Sized Map. Multiplayer-It's pretty much the same as Skrimish but you can Play online or against Friends. SandBox-Test out armies in a sandbox mode, Evolution-Play a Civilization Type game but you can zoom all the way down to the people and play as them (Stone Age-Your version of the Future) Map Creator-You can make a small map all the way up to a complete planet and Can be used in any Mode listed Above. Graphics It will be realistic as much as possible and the physics engine will be realistic as well(I don't want Indestructible or floating things). Everything will also have Weight and gravity will be as realistic as possible for planets. Factions Role play Armies * The Kylelandian Empire * The Brotherhood of Kylar * XTonia * Franklandia * PhoenixLandia * Beavcoon Nation * The WolvesLandian Republic * Tryalls * FoxLandia * Psycho Brigade * TigerLandia * GekoLandia * The Crimson Warriors * Krin * The Darkness * The Nano Army * The Vitae Viridi * Rebellion Real Life Armies Real life Armies will be separated into different Wars/Time Periods because of technology Advancement. * USA - Revolutionary War, War of 1812, Mexican War,American Civil War, Spanish-American War, WW1, WW2, Korean War, Vietnam War, Gulf War, War on Terror. * British - Medieval Times, Classical Times, French-Indian War/Revolutionary War, French Revolutionary Wars, War of 1812, Zulu War, WW1, WW2, Gulf War, War on Terror. * Germany - Medieval Times, Classical Times, First Samoan Civil War, Franco-Prussian War, WW1, WW2, War on Terror. * Italy - Roman Empire, Mideval Times, Classical Times, War of the Austrian Succession, French Revolutionary Wars, Napoleonic Wars, WW1, WW2, Gulf War, War on Terror. * French - Medieval Times, Classical Times, Revolutionary War, French Revolutionary Wars, Napoleonic Wars, WW1, WW2, Vietnam War, Gulf War, War on Terror. * Russia - Medieval Times, Classical Times, WW1, WW2, Cold War, Modern Day * China - Ancient China, Medieval Times, Classical Times, WW1, WW2, Chinese Civil War, Korean War, Modern Day * Japan - Ancient Japan, Japanese Civil Wars (1000-1500), Introduction to the Western World, WW1, WW2, Modern Day Wanted DLC Armies Star Wars * The Galactic Empire * The First Order * The Sith Empire - KOTOR, SWTOR * The CIS/ Trade Federation * The Galactic Republic - KOTOR, SWTOR, THE CLONE WARS * Rebal Alliance/ New Republic/ The Resistance * The Eternal Empire Command and Conquer * The Brotherhood Of Nod - C&C1, Tiberian Sun/Dawn, Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath, Tiberian Twilight * The Global Defense Initiative - C&C1, Tiberian Sun/Dawn, Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath, Tiberian Twilight * Scrin - Tiberium Wars/Kane's Wrath * Soviet Union - Red Alert 1, Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge, Red Alert 3/Uprising * Allies - Red Alert 1, Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge, Red Alert 3/Uprising * Empire of The Rising Sun - Red Alert 3/Uprising * GLA - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 * China - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 * USA - Generals/Zero Hour, what's left of Generals 2 Halo * UNSC * The Covenant * The Flood WarHammer 40k * The Imperium of Man * Chaos * Eldar * Orks * Tyranids StarCraft * Terran * Protoss * Zerg Supreme Commander * UEF * Cybran * Aeon Illuminate * Seraphim Dishonored * Empire of the Isles Mass Effect * Alliance * Geth * Cerberus * Reapers * Kett * Remnants Star Trek * United Federation of Planets * Klingon * Borg Aliens * Colonial Marines * Aliens Starship Troopers * Starship troopers G.I Joe * G.I Joe * Cobra Fallout * U.S * China Red Faction * EDF Killzone * Helghast Wolfenstein * Nazi Far Cry * Privateers * Pirates * Royal Army Lord of the Rings * Mordor * Gondor * Elves * Dwarves Might & Magic * Stronghold * Inferno * Haven * Academy * Fortress * Necropolis * Sylvan * Dungeon Warhammer * Empire of Man * Forces of Chaos * Forces of Destruction * Forces of Death